Circuit assemblies are generally known in which a conductive member (also called a “bus bar” or the like) that is a part of a circuit for conducting a relatively large current is fixed to a board on which a conductive pattern forming a circuit for conducting a relatively small current is formed (see e.g. JP 2003-164039A).